El Lado Humano de Optimus Prime
by Licantropa
Summary: Narra la historia de Tessa y Optimus, de cómo, a pesar de sus diferencias, ese pequeño afecto va transformándose en otro sentimiento. Contradictorio y dificil de entender, para ambos.
1. Capítulo 1 - Descubriendo el universo

**Capítulo 1**

Desde que aquel alienígena había entrado en sus vidas todo eran complicaciones para Tessa. El gobierno no solo había destrozado su casa, sino que ahora eran perseguidos por los mismos día y noche sin descanso. Su vida se había convertido en una completa locura, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Quería pensar que al fin y al cabo iba a abrir los ojos y todo iba a ser fruto de una horrible pesadilla. Pero no, cada segundo que pasaba se daba cuenta de que aquello era real y no podía dejar de culparle a él, Optimus Prime por haber aparecido en su vida.

–¿No puedes dormir? –La voz metálica del extraterrestre sobrepasó la oscura noche mientras ponía los ojos en la muchacha, que se sobresaltó al oír su voz, alarmada.

–¡¿Es que nunca duermes?! –Frunció el ceño y se llevó ambas manos a los brazos para resguardarlos del frío, la hoguera que había encendido su padre aún centelleaba algunas brasas, asique se acercó a ellas para entrar en calor y las avivó con una barra de metal mientras daba la espalda a Optimus.

– Nosotros no dormimos –Contestó la máquina con cierta añoranza en su interior pues era lo que más les diferenciaba de los humanos.

–Debí suponerlo… -Refunfuñó Tessa, en la misma posición que antes y recordando la vida que había dejado atrás, no podía dejar de culparle durante cada segundo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Optimus la miró con curiosidad, podían ser muy diferentes pero sabía distinguir cuando un humano intentaba ocultarle algo o simplemente le odiaba. En ese aspecto eran muy semejantes, asique decidió arreglar la situación como mejor sabía, con palabras.

–Siento que todo esto haya pasado, los humanos sois tan importantes para mí como el resto de mi familia, te prometo que os protegeré con mi vida. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme ayudado

Tessa se giró hacia él al oír aquellas palabras y vio como Optimus se llevaba la mano al pecho, hacia su bola de luz, su chispa, aquello que les daba vida, para dar su palabra. No pudo evitar mirarle con compasión, ya que aquella acción era mucho más humana de lo que pensaba y aunque sabía que no tenía corazón, había algo en su interior que le daba esa conciencia. Por eso en parte se sentía furiosa consigo misma, al ver el alto grado de nobleza de tan extraño ser.

Sus ojos se empañaron por un momento mientras se cruzaban con los de la máquina, que azules y firmes la contemplaban desde la oscuridad como pequeñas estrellas nacientes. Optimus observó con atención esa sustancia que salía de los ojos, mientras se ponía en pie. La tierra tembló y Tessa se asustó un poco, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a verle alzado, pero aquello siempre impresionaba. A penas le llegaba al talón y eso la hacía sentirse insignificante.

–Iré a hacer guardia a esa colina –Señaló con uno de sus dedos metálicos una gran roca puntiaguda –Puedes acompañarme si lo deseas

Intercambiaros miradas y justo antes de que ella dijera nada, el gran extraterrestre se convirtió en un camión azul y rojo que hizo levantar la tierra del suelo durante un momento. Tessa lo miro a él, y después a la cabaña deshabitada en la que se habían alojado su padre y su novio, se lo pensó un momento antes de subir pero acabó haciéndolo. La gustaban las aventuras y aquella era una de ellas. Se acomodó en el asiento negro y miro fugazmente por la ventana, parecía que las estrellas se movían a una pequeña velocidad, pero solo era por el efecto del paisaje. Antes de llegar a la colina, la puerta del camión se abrió, indicándola que bajara y esta lo hizo. Al momento el gran Optimus volvió a retomar su forma habitual, miró a la pendiente y después a Tessa. Un humano corriente tardaría horas en subir, pero él era un gran gigante de metal. Tendió la mano a su nueva amiga y esta la miró indecisa antes de subir. Finalmente lo hizo, agarrándose en uno de sus dedos metálicos, tan fríos como el hielo pero suaves y agradables. El viento hondeó su pelo mientras subía varios metros hacia arriba, a la altura de Optimus. Una vez allí la situó cerca de su cara y entonces observó con más atención sus ojos, del mismo color que su chispa vital, parecían tener fuego dentro, como el fuego azulado de una llama. Se quedó absorta mirándolo hasta que este acercó la mano hacia su hombro para que subiera.

–Agárrate –Aconsejó, mientras la ayudaba a subir

Una vez en su hombro Tessa se agarró a los salientes azules, que eran afilados como cuchillas, pero algo así no podía cortar su piel. Solo era peligroso para seres más grandes como los enemigos de Optimus.

El gran gigante dio un paso y empezó a ascender por la montaña con sorprendente facilidad mientras su pequeña amiga se aseguraba de no caerse. De vez en cuando se detenía para preguntar si estaba bien, hasta que en menos de cinco minutos se encontraron en la cima. Era un gran montículo de tierra desde el cual se podía ver con claridad la carretera, desierta, pero un bonito paisaje bajo la noche.

–Es precioso –Habló ella, dentándose en su hombro, si la montaña estaba alta estar allí encima daba otra sensación diferente de vértigo. Aunque el viento cortaba su cara y un par de escalofríos la recorrían el cuerpo no podía evitar sentirse a gusto.

–Este es un bonito planeta, me alegra haber podido disfrutarlo durante tanto tiempo

A pesar de que su voz era siempre igual y metalizada, Tessa pudo notar algo de nostalgia en sus palabras.

–Eso suena a despedida –Miró la cara de Optimus desde su posición, solo podía ver las pequeñas piezas grises que formaban parte de su lado izquierdo

–Lo es –Respondió –Cuando todo esto acabe nos iremos, los humanos ya no nos quieren como aliados y están en su derecho de echarnos

La chica miró el metal en el que estaba sentada, y después el paisaje que tenía delante, en cierto modo se alegraba porque se fueran de allí, pero la sorprendía lo afectado que se veía él.

–¿Has estado en otros planetas? –Preguntó con curiosidad, aunque ya suponía la respuesta, él era un viajero del espacio

–He estado en muchos mundos y pocos pueden compararse con la belleza de este lugar, es una pena que los humanos lo valoren tan poco

–Me hubiera gustado verlos… –Fantaseó mientras miraba las estrellas. –Los otros mundos –Especificó

–Yo puedo enseñártelos –La cabeza del gigante se volvió hacia ella y sus grandes ojos iluminaron parte de su ropa.

–¿A-ah sí?

–Mira al cielo

Su cabeza volvió a mirar al frente y una gran pantalla cubrió el aire, en ella Tessa contempló diferentes imágenes en las que se veía a más autobots caminando entre extraños parajes. Ambos hacían señas y seguían avanzando, todo estaba siendo proyectado desde primera persona puesto que se podían ver los pies y los brazos de Optimus indicando hacia dónde ir.

Y así la chica contempló diferentes mundos, cada uno más extraño que el anterior, la mayoría en completa oscuridad y sin vergel, pero con una belleza especial. La recordaban en cierto modo a las imágenes que su gobierno ponía de la luna o incluso de marte. Pero tenía constancia de que no eran los mismos, o al menos eso parecía ya que en algunos había agua e incluso pequeñas plantas naciendo dentro de un gran desierto.

En una de las proyecciones se podía ver a un autobot aplastando sin querer a un pequeño ser vivo, poco más grande que un conejo pero tan repulsivo como una araña.

Muchos de ellos tenían poca iluminación, ya que sus soles estaban lejos, pero parecían ser iluminados por el reflejo de su propia tierra lo que lo hacía algo hermoso, pero solo para estar un día de visita, aunque a Tessa le gustaba la noche y no la importaría vivir en un mundo así.

Después de ver aquello supo que Optimus estaba en lo cierto cuando decía que La Tierra era uno de los lugares más hermosos, había sido testigo de aquellos lugares y ahora ella también, y no podía estar más orgullosa de aquel pequeño planeta en el que vivían.

También proyectó imágenes del espacio, desde dentro de su nave a través del cristal, el momento en que descendían y algunos vuelos sin nada en el mismísimo espacio. Las imágenes duraron minutos hasta que llegó aquella en la que llegaban al planeta Tierra y no pudo evitar sentirse extraña por la de cosas que se estaba perdiendo allí fuera.

La pantalla de luz se apagó y eso la hizo volver a la realidad.

–Gracias por mostrármelo –Sonrió, sabía que nunca estaría en un lugar así y Optimus la había dado el privilegio de poder verlo antes que a ningún otro.

Ahora empezaba a considerar la idea de que "aquel montón de chatarra" como antes lo llamaba, fuera lo peor que le hubiera pasado. Tenía ante ella a un ser de otro planeta que podía viajar a donde quisiese a su antojo, ya estuviera fuera o dentro de la tierra. Y además estaba allí sentada, en aquella colina contemplando de las vistas gracias él. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle que sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, pero tendría una larga noche para formulárselas todas.


	2. Capítulo 2 - La llamada

**Capítulo 2**

Tras aquella noche hablando sobre las experiencias de cada uno se abrió un vínculo especial entre ambos. Tessa había empezado a conocer un poquito más a Optimus y él a ella. Las ganas de dormir se le habían quitado, se sentía a gusto hablando con aquella máquina y eso la incomodaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Cuando el sol asomó por el horizonte, supieron que era el momento de irse puesto que ya les estarían esperando y así fue. Nada más llegar a la caseta abandonada donde descansaban su padre y su novio pudo divisar sus dos figuras en la lejanía.

El padre de Tessa se pasó la mano por la cabellera incómodo y a la vez aliviado porque veía aparecer al camión a lo lejos.

– ¿Se puede saber dónde estabais? –Habló algo furioso

Tessa bajó del vehículo y de inmediato este cobró la forma del gran Optimus en poco menos de unos segundos.

–Tranquilo papá, ya estoy aquí –La chica se esforzó por no poner los ojos en blanco, a veces su padre le agobiaba demasiado con su excesivo instinto protector.

– ¡Creía que os había pasado algo!

–Fue idea mía ir a dar una vuelta cerca de las montañas, Cade –Intervino Optimus para tranquilizarle. –En ningún momento tu hija corrió peligro

– ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo? –Se giró hacia Tessa con mirada acusadora

–No podía dormir, eso es todo ¿Se ha acabado ya el interrogatorio?

–No podéis iros por ahí como si nada y más aún cuando nos están persiguiendo –Cade agitó los brazos para dar más viveza a la situación, después se dirigió hacia Optimus –Si quieres dar paseos nocturnos no te lo impediré, estás en tu derecho, pero mi hija se quedará donde yo pueda protegerla. Te persiguen –Le señaló a ella –Nos persiguen a todos, que esté a tu lado si te atrapan solo la pondrá en peligro

–Por dios papá, ¿Te estás oyendo? Es un Robot de diez metros –Sonrió de forma irónica –No existe ser en la tierra en el que pueda estar más segura que a su lado

Si el gran robot hubiera podido sonreír, lo habría hecho, ante las palabras de la chica. Pero sabía que la situación no era la adecuada, asique simplemente movió la cabeza hacia un lado, disimulando su gesto.

–Deberíamos irnos – Se atrevió a intervenir Optimus –No deberíamos permanecer más de seis horas en un mismo lugar si no queremos que nos encuentren

Sin esperar la respuesta de los demás, volvió a transformarse de nuevo en un camión, y Tessa fue la primera en subir, ante la mirada extrañada de su padre y de su novio que no comprendían nada. De la noche a la mañana su negatividad hacia Optimus se había transformado en un curioso interés que no entendían.

Durante el día viajaron por aquella desierta carretera, era un largo camino hasta la siguiente parada, una antigua fábrica abandonada. Se habían tenido que esconder allí al ver helicópteros del gobierno sobrevolando los cielos. Pero por suerte habían recorrido una gran distancia y los que les perseguían no les alcanzarían por el momento.

Tras revisar de arriba abajo aquella fábrica, encontraron el antiguo despacho de quien quiera que fuera el jefe. Un sillón verde desgastado por los mordiscos de las ratas y una mesa de madera cubierta de polvo. Cade fue el primero en sentarse en él para luego apoyar los pies sobre la mesa y descansar, el novio de Tessa, Shane, se limitó a hacer un par de bromas sobre la estancia y que no pensaba dormir encima de una mesa de despacho. Estaban demasiado ocupados intentando quedar mejor que el otro con sus respuestas que no se habían percatado de que Tessa había abandonado la sala para bajar las escaleras y dirigirse hacia Optimus. Era tan grande que no podía subir a la segunda planta sin destrozarlo todo, asique se había quedado en la primera planta.

Antes de decirle nada, se quedó observando su figura en la sombra, aunque no supo que el gigante ya sabía que ella ya estaba allí hasta que habló.

–Deberías hacer caso a tu padre y permanecer a su lado –Su voz metalizada recorrió la estancia, aunque había usado el tono más bajo que podía vocalizar no pudo evitar que sonase intensa

–Siempre es así, aburre un poco –La chica caminó entre la oscuridad hacia él, donde una vez a su lado se sentó en el frío suelo de cemento –Además, técnicamente estamos debajo de él, no he abandonado ningún lugar

El gigante soltó una leve risa mientras agitaba sus hombros de una forma descontrolada al oír las palabras de la joven. La habría ordenado irse de inmediato, regresar donde su padre, sino fuera porque le agradaba su compañía desde la última noche. Y aunque solo era una cuestión de principios para no faltar a su palabra él sabía que no había ser en la tierra que la pudiera proteger mejor que él, allí estaba segura.

Por primera vez durante su completa estancia en La Tierra había antepuesto la orden, el deseo de un ser humano a su conveniencia. Y era que quería conversar con la chica.

– ¿En qué piensas? –La voz de Tessa hizo que esta misma le arrastrara de sus pensamientos, tardó un tiempo en contestar pero al final lo hizo

–En cómo resolver esto sin que haya muertes innecesarias

La chica no pudo evitar recordar a su compañero calcinado ante aquel gigante gris y una punzada se removió en su interior. Seguramente no habría sido la primera víctima en aquella persecución, pero no la gustaría que su padre o Shane estuvieran en las siguientes.

–Yo confío en ti

Optimus la miró con atención, había oído aquellas palabras de su gente en innumerables ocasiones, siempre las decían cuando la situación estaba perdida, le daba el último empujón. Todo aquello no estaba perdido del todo, muchos habían muerto a manos de los humanos, era cierto pero la guerra aún no había empezado.

Apretó el puño sin darse cuenta al recordar aquel día en que comenzaron a masacrarles sin motivo, después de todo lo que les habían ayudado. Sabía muy bien que la gente que estaba mucho tiempo en el poder se corrompía fácil, se malograba, sin embargo los humanos de clase más humilde tenían esos sentimientos intactos y ahora era en quienes podía confiar.

Que Cade hubiera dado con él había sido un golpe de suerte, o simplemente el destino.

–Confiar en mí no os pondrá a salvo, pero saben que me habéis ayudado y si os vais ahora os matarán, por eso debéis permanecer a mi lado. Pero las probabilidades de salir heridos son las mismas que dejándoos por vuestra cuenta

–Después de esto mis compañeras de clase me van a tomar por una friki, o algo parecido –Tessa rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y sonrió. Había pasado por alto el comentario de muerte de Optimus, tal vez porque su cerebro se alegrara de estar viviendo aquella aventura y la parte de riesgo la pasaba por alto. Hace nada su vida era normal, salía de fiesta con sus amigas y su novio, de vez en cuando hacía competiciones ilegales. Pero lo que era al fin y al cabo la vida de un adolescente normal.

– ¿Friki? –Se extrañó Optimus –Desconozco esa palabra

–Oh, –Le miró con curiosidad –Es una persona que se obsesiona por un tema en concreto, vosotros los… ¿Transformers? Teníais otro nombre si no recuerdo mal

–Autobots

–Eso, Auuutobots –Lo repitió vocalizando mucho, como si fuera la palabra más rara que hubiese pronunciado nunca, aunque en realidad tenía un sentido muy lógico de la unión de dos palabras –Vosotros tenéis millones de seguidores ahí fuera, siguiendo todos los temas del gobierno en los que habéis ayudado, no es que esté bastante informada –Le quitó importancia de encima de inmediato, ya que para nada quería clasificarse en la categoría de aquellos frikis que investigaban en el asunto día tras día. –Pero tenía un compañero de clase que hablaba mucho de vosotros, nunca le presté mucha atención. Creía que divagaba y la mayoría se lo inventaba pero ahora –Dobló el cuello mara mirar hacia arriba. –Empiezo a arrepentirme de no haberlo hecho

– ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

–Se llama Maik y no es mi amigo, solo un… compañero –Tessa recordó al chico, siempre marginado por hablar de los temas de los que hablaba, pero feliz al fin y al cabo en su mundo. Con sus auriculares y aparatos electrónicos yendo por todas partes. Absorto en cada noticia nueva.

–Ese chico del que hablas ¿Qué tan bueno es metiéndose en las bases de datos de tu gobierno?

–No lo sé. Supongo que… Tiene algo de experiencia, al menos los temas de los que hablaba en clase no habían sido publicados oficialmente –Se encogió de hombros y soltó una sonrisa nerviosa

Optimus la miró pensativo, después acercó una de sus grandes manos de metal hacia ella para que subiera y Tessa lo hizo de inmediato. Al dar el primer paso casi se resbaló pero consiguió salvarse agarrándose con firmeza al pulgar. El gigante llevó la palma de su mano a pocos centímetros de su cara y la puso ladeada para que la chica se sentara en uno de sus dedos y así ambos estuvieron cara a cara.

–Maik podría meterse en la base de datos y averiguar a quién más de mi gente está decidiendo matar tu gobierno o tal vez con inutilizar su sistema bastaría

Tessa observó la cara gigante de Optimus, casi igual como la de la estatua de la libertad, pero a pesar de que su boca se movía mientras hablaba emitiendo sonido no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos azules. La resultaba fascinante como una simple luz, algo metálico pudiera procesar su imagen tan real como ella le veía y ser consciente de ello. También se dio cuenta de otra cosa, y era que al hablar, su boca no emitía ninguna corriente de viento que la zarandease el pelo. Un humano de esas dimensiones lo habría hecho pero él no, a pesar de que su chispa vital parecía de fuego pensaba que tal vez alguna sensación de gas la invadiría. Pero no, era como estar frente a un organismo puro, sabio y reluciente.

–Solo saldremos de dudas si se lo pregunto, suponiendo que quiera hacernos el favor.

–Si es tan "Frrriki" de los autobots lo hará

Pronunció de forma extravagante la "r" de la palabra, al igual que ella había hecho con anterioridad con la palabra "autobots" por lo que no pudo evitar reírse y el gigante sintió algo de felicidad al verla haciéndolo. Nunca antes alguien se había reído de algo que había dicho, todos le respetaban demasiado como para hacerlo, y él no era muy gracioso. Pero aquella humana sabía hacerlo de una forma que no pareciera grosero.

–Está bien, se quién puede ayudarnos. Pero necesitamos un teléfono

–Afuera hay un aparato de esos que usáis los humanos para llamar –Indicó Optimus, mientras se incorporaba y salía del lugar.

Tessa se agarró con firmeza a su mano al sentir los vaivenes, pero al poco se acostumbró.

La cabina estaba abandonada, sin electricidad, pero Optimus hizo algo fascinante, tras agacharse, arrancó uno de los cables que la conectaban a la corriente y lo llevó al interior de su chispa vital. Una luz azulada empezó a recorrer el cable con intensidad hasta fundirse en la cabina y al instante la lucecita de arriba que iluminaba los números se encendió.

–¡Genial! –Sonrió Tessa, mientras agarraba el mango y marcaba los números del teléfono de su mejor amiga

–¿Diga?

–Diana soy yo, no digas mi nombre por el teléfono o me encontrarán. Necesito que me ayudes

–S-Si… claro ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

–Ahora no puedo contarte nada, solo necesito un número de teléfono. El de Maik

–¿El friki?

–Sí, ¿Lo tienes?

–¡Claro que no lo tengo! Pero espera que cojo el portátil

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–¿Tú qué crees? Mirarlo en Facebook, tiene el perfil público

–¡Gracias Diana te debo una! –Tessa subió los ojos hacia su amigo y sonrió mientras le enseñaba el pulgar, este asintió agradado ya que sonreír le resultaba difícil debido a sus piezas

–No me debes nada, apunta

–¿Puedes memorizarlo? –Volvió a mirar a Optimus

–¿Yo?

–No, se lo digo a otra persona. Adelante dímelo

Diana comenzó a decirle el número a su amiga mientras que Tessa iba repitiendo en voz alta.

A Optimus no le fue difícil memorizar un par de cifras. Después de darle las gracias por todo colgó de inmediato para volver a marcar las teclas en la cabina.

–Vamos… vamos… –Retorció el cable algo nerviosa y con impaciencia mientras miraba hacia la carretera esperando que no pasara ningún coche

–Yo vigilo. Céntrate en convencer a tu amigo –La convenció Optimus mientras alzaba la vista a lo alto

–Que no es mi amigo… –Repitió ésta en tono cantarín

–¿Si?

–¡Maik! –Jamás habría pensado que se alegraría tanto al oír su voz

–¿Con quién hablo?

–Soy compañera tuya, del instituto. ¿Reconoces mi voz ahora? En cuanto lo hagas no digas mi nombre sino localizarán la llamada

–Se quién eres y voy a colgar. Estoy cansado de la típica broma del gobierno que siempre me gastáis

–¡No! ¡No! ¡No es ninguna broma! ¡Escucha!

–Adi…

–¿Estás seguro de que quieres colgar el teléfono? –La voz de Optimus atravesó la noche y penetró a través de los agujeros del aparato hasta llegar a su interlocutor. Que se quedó de piedra tras haberla reconocido.

–E-se… E-se es….

–¡No digas su nombre! Necesitamos tu ayuda

–P-pero qué haces tú c-con… él

–Si salimos vivos de esta te lo contaré algún día ahora necesitamos que nos hagas un favor

Tras hablar con Maik sobre lo que tenía que hacer todo parecía tarea sencilla. Él era un buen informático, pero aún demasiado joven y sin unos buenos pilares por lo que intentaría ayudar lo máximo que pudiera. También tenía contactos que sabían incluso más que él y podían acceder a las bases de datos. ¿Cómo no ayudar si el gran Optimus y sus autobots estaban en peligro?

–Querrá conocerte, después de que pase todo esto –Le informó Tessa, algo sonrojada. Se sentía pequeña e insignificante a su lado, aunque el calor de la bombilla de la cabina también había influido en el rubor de sus mejillas

–No le privaré de ese gusto

–Crucemos los dedos para que todo salga bien –Su índice se entrelazó con el dedo corazón mientras el gran gigante la miraba e intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero su componentes no tenían nada tan elástico que le permitiera hacer aquello que acababa de hacer –No te preocupes –Sonrió al ver que no podía –Ya lo hago yo por los dos

 **En alguna oficina del gobierno...**

– ¿Diga?

–Señor, me acaban de informar de que acaban de encontrar un patrón de voz, similar al del prófugo autobot Optimus Prime en una cabina inutilizada a las afueras de Nueva York. Las coordenadas son; uno cinco cuatro…

Continuará


End file.
